This invention relates to concrete pavement construction, and it has particular relation to the provision of means for transferring load between contiguous sections of concrete pavement which are laid at different times by a continuous pavement laying machine commonly known as a paver.
More specifically, when concrete pavement is laid down on a prepared roadbed by a paver, the machine usually operates continuously throughout each working day. For example, the machine may be proportioned to lay a continuous strip of pavement equal in width to a conventional traffic lane, i.e. 12 feet, and if the pavement is of the reinforced type, the machine may also include means for depositing the reinforcing in the roadbed for embedding in the concrete laid down thereon.
The concrete mix used with machines of this type is commonly of such low slump that slip forms are used along the side edges of the strip, because the stiff concrete mix is sufficiently stiff to hold the edge formations imparted thereto by slip forms carried by the machine. However, the same condition of the absence of forms creates a problem in providing an appropriate junction between the sections of the pavement strip laid during different working sessions.